Maternal
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: Pregnant women are getting raped, and Olivia has to deal with telling the team... One shot, EO. Sequel to "The Entertainer".


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the victims and perp... Characters and show belong to Señor Wolf. **_

_**A/N: So, here's the sequel to the sequel. This is the "epidsode" after The Entertainer. This one's a little shorter, but still pretty long. I think I did a better job at keeping them in character in this one (though they're still out of character, yes). **_

_**There will also be another one after this (and one after that, and after that, and after that...).**_

_**And, once again, I casted... I pictured probably Channing Tatum as the perp (who went unnamed...); Claire Danes as Sydney Nyman; Kyle Lowder or Neil Patrick Harris as Leon Weston; Felicia Day as Lisa Demo; Greg Vaughan as Brian Demo; Sarah Calke as Sandra Day; and Selma Blair (with short hair) as Gloria Donald. **_

_**Wow. I think that's the first time I've casted everybody... **_

_**Anyway! Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

She fumbled nervously with her keys. Finally finding the right one, she sighed and put it in the lock. The gears turned and she pushed the door open as somebody grabbed her from behind, holding her mouth tightly. She tried to scream, but his gloved hand muffled it.

"It's okay," he said roughly. "I won't hurt you. Or..." he reached for her stomach, rubbing her baby bump gently. "Your baby," he whispered.

He pushed her through the door, kicking it shut behind him.

He turned her to face him as he pinned her against the wall. She looked up at his masked face, only seeing his dark green eyes. Tears already started rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh," he cooed almost sweetly. "Don't cry." He began wiping away her tears. "Be strong, be a mother."

* * *

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked as she sat down in her desk, folding some papers and stuffing them hastily into her pocket.

"Mercy. Just got a new victim," Munch said, looking up at her. "Why?"

"No reason," she said, looking down at the paper on her desks. "Just had something important to tell him," she told him with a sigh as she picked up a pen and began scribbling down words on the papers.

Munch came over to her desk and sat down on it, making her look up at him. He looked down at her almost knowingly. "Are you pregnant, Olivia?" he asked loudly to make sure the whole squad room could hear him.

Her face turned a bright red. "What?" she asked. "Why – why…" she stuttered. "Why would you think that?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Liv. Whatever you say."

She turned away as he stood up, blushing madly. She could feel all the eyes in the room looking at her, but mostly she felt Fin and Munch's knowing looks.

Olivia tugged at her blouse trying to make it appear looser.

She picked up her phone and cradled it between her cheek and shoulder as she dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler," he said.

"El," Olivia said excitedly. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Livvie," he said back. "Of course we're still on. Why?"

She blushed and looked down, smiling. "Nothing, I just have something important I want to show you."

He sensed her blushing, and almost instinctively knew what she had to show him. "Okay," was all he let himself say.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, then."

"Alright."

Hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket, Elliot turned back to the woman lying in the hospital bed. "Sorry about that."

He settled himself back into the chair next to her. "Now, do you know who attacked you, Ms. Nyman?"

"Please," she sniffled, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Please, just call me Sydney."

Elliot smiled. "Alright, Sydney. Do you know who attacked you?"

She shook her head. "No, no… He was wearing a ski mask. All I remember are his eyes." She looked away, biting her lip. She put her hands on her round belly. "Those dark green eyes."

"So," Elliot began, looking down at his notepad. "You were coming home from dinner with your fiancé when he attacked you, and he pushed you through your door and said he wouldn't hurt you or you baby if you cooperated."

Sydney nodded, tears rolling from her green eyes again. "Then he told me not to cry. He told me to be strong, be a mother," she choked out before she broke down sobbing.

Elliot reached out and touched her hand. "Thank you for your help, Sydney," he said, getting up and leaving the room as Sydney gathered herself.

Just then, a man with short blond hair and icy blue eyes hurried past Elliot. Grabbing the man's wrist, Elliot turned him to face him.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Are you Leon Weston?" Elliot interrupted him.

Yanking his hand away he looking at Elliot with a questioning look. "Yeah," he said uncertainly. "Who are you?"

Elliot pulled out his badge. "Detective Stabler. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"What's going on?" Leon asked as him and Elliot sat down on the chairs. "I need to see my fiancé, she's hurt."

"I know. I need to ask you a few questions about her."

Leon shifted his body uncomfortably. "What happened to her?"

Elliot sighed heavily. "She was raped."

Leon's eyes filled with shock and surprise. "Is Sydney okay? Is my baby okay?"

"They're both fine, Mr. Weston." Elliot squinted his eyes, studying Leon's reaction. "Where were you last night?"

"I –" he stuttered, looking away and running a grease covered hand through his short blond hair. "After dinner, I went back to the shop, to finish a customer's car that I needed to finish by this morning. And it's still not done," he sighed to himself.

"You're a mechanic?"

"Yeah," Leon said angrily, looking back up at Elliot. "I didn't hurt Sydney."

Elliot looked back at Leon's pale blue eyes, filled with fury. He thought back to what Sydney had said about his eyes, his dark green eyes. And really, Elliot had never thought it was Leon, but it was procedure, he needed to talk to him.

"Okay," Elliot sighed. "Go see your fiancé and baby."

Leon nodded gratefully and hurried off.

Elliot sighed and dipped his head, thinking of Olivia and what she was going to tell him… _how_ she was going to tell him. Then he wondered if he should tell her this soon, and _how_ he would tell her… Because he knew he was going to tell her eventually, and they had waited long enough for each other already.

He put a hand in his pocket and fondled with the small velvet box.

"Oh, Elliot," she sighed. "This is lovely." She touched his arm gently.

He smiled across the table at her as they sat down. She tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up the menu in front of her.

She was so beautiful in this lighting, the glowing candlelight, he thought. Hell, she was beautiful all the time. But right now, this moment… she took his breath away.

She looked up when she noticed him staring at her and cocked her head as she grinned. "What?"

He shook his head, looking down and picking up the menu. "You look gorgeous," he said simply.

Olivia blushed and her brown eyes fell back to the menu. "What are you getting?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe the pork chops…" he shrugged again. "What are you getting?"

"I think I might get the smoked salmon," Olivia sighed, looking up and down the menu. "Do you think they'd coat it in chocolate?"

Elliot chuckled. "You are your crazy pregnancy cravings."

"Actually," Olivia began, putting a hand on her still relatively flat stomach. "That's what I was going to talk to you about."

Elliot knit his brow in concern. "What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?"

She looked up at him, excitement glittering across her eyes. "They're fine."

Elliot's face relaxed into shock. "They?"

Olivia smiled even broader. "I had my appointment today. They offered an ultrasound and I thought... why not?" She bit her lip as she looked on at Elliot's expression. "She said there are two embryos, El." She pulled out the papers she'd hastily stuffed into her pocket hours before. She handed them across the table to Elliot. "With separate placentas."

He looked down at the ultrasound pictures, a gradual grin creeping across his face. "Fraternal twins," he said, almost informatively.

"Fraternal twins," Olivia repeated, a radiant look about her.

* * *

"Hey Liv," Fin said as she walked in the next morning. She had made sure her clothes were more form fitting today, but still slightly loose just to make sure nobody noticed.

She put her jacket over the back of her chair and sat down in it. "Hey Fin," she sighed. She slumped back in her chair and shut her eyes, wanting desperately to rub her stomach. She put her hands behind her head in resistance. "Any leads on the new case?" she asked instead.

"Naw, nothin'," Fin sighed unhappily.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked over towards Munch, who was sitting at the computer as things came up on different screens.

"What are you doing, Munch?"

"Pulling up Sydney Nyman's phone records, bank records, credit card records..." he trailed off as more things came up on all the screens.

"Got anything?" she asked, sitting up and leaning on her desk, becoming more interested.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary," he said, frustrated. He spun in his chair to face Olivia and sighed heavily, not saying a word.

Their gazed locked momentarily, and Olivia felt as though she had just been given a truth serum, and everything she'd been keeping from them poured out of her eyes.

"Olivia. My office," Cragen said as he walked past them.

Saved by the bell, Olivia thought as she looked back to Munch, almost relieved.

She got up and followed Cragen into his office. She shut the door behind her, and turned hesitantly to face him as he fell into his chair. She felt the tension in the air and shifted uncomfortably, knowing what he was going to say.

"Olivia," he sighed heavily. He paused for a minute, letting the tension build. "Olivia," he said again. "Are you pregnant?"

She could tell he was just as uncomfortable as she was. She bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to say. "Umm..." she tried to begin.

"Because I don't want you running around casing perps if you are."

"Would you send me back to computer crimes?" she asked sternly. The tone of her voice surprised both of them.

"Not if you don't want to go. But I would put you on the computers, and give you more desk work."

"Oh, because that sounds great," she said angrily, pulling the door open harshly and storming out.

* * *

"Olivia!" Elliot cried as she stormed away from him. "Olivia!"

He grabbed her shoulder. She turned around swiftly and slapped his face hard. He put a hand to his cheek as he looked down, his mouth agape. She stormed off again, escaping his grasp.

He shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Olivia," he said more softly as he hurried after her again. "Olivia, talk to me!"

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again. She raised a hand to slap him again, but he was ready for her this time. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand and looked her sternly in the eye.

Her eyebrows were drawn in in anger and her brown eyes were filled with fury, yet Elliot sensed fear in them, too.

"Why didn't you tell Cragen?" he asked quietly.

"I'm a cop, El. I'm not going to sit around doing nothing while there are perps running around that _I_ can catch," she told him, yanking her wrist and arm away from him.

"Olivia!" he shouted as she tried to storm away again. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She kicked and flailed. "Let me go, Elliot!" she screamed.

"I'm not letting you run around like this anymore, Olivia. Not in your condition," he said over her screams, pulling her closer.

"Elliot Stabler, you fucking asshole!" she shouted, clawing at his arms. "Put me down!"

"Will you stop and listen to me?"

"No!"

"Then I'm not letting you go, Liv." He picked her up off the ground, slinging her over his shoulder.

She pounded his back violently, flailing her feet. "Screw you, Elliot! Let. Me. _Go_!"

He walked calmly to the car, ignoring Olivia's screams and pleas. He opened the passenger's side door and placed Olivia in the seat. She decided not to fight anymore and let Elliot close the door and climb into the driver's side.

She curled up in the seat, hugging her knees close. She leaned against the window, looking out it angrily as she watched the night sky pass by.

"Olivia," he sighed as the pulled up to her apartment. He looked over to her. She was still pulled up in a fetal position and glaring out the window. "Let's go make some tea."

He climbed out of the car and went to help Olivia out. She reluctantly let him pull her out and lead her up the cold, dark apartment.

When they got through the door, Elliot let go of Olivia and she sulked to the couch and slumped onto it while Elliot went to the kitchen to put on water for tea.

He came back into the room and sat next to Olivia, putting his arm around her. She shrugged her shoulder to try and get him off, but he didn't move.

"You want this baby, Livvie... you want _these_ babies. You've wanted them for a long time, and now you're wanting to risk them, too?" his voice sounded almost angry, but at the same time, soft. He sighed, rubbing her shoulder gently and pulling her close to his chest. "Do you want to chase perps more than you want your babies... our babies?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, Olivia broke down sobbing, tears pouring from her eyes. She put her arms around his thick, muscled torso and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, El," she cried quietly between sobs. "You're right, you're absolutely right. I want these babies more." She curled up on his lap as he pulled her closer to his chest and put his chin on top of her head.

She looked up at him, pushing back more tears. "These goddamn hormones!" she laughed and sniffled, choking back the tears.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Well, now it's the weekend so we can stay home," he said. "We don't have to worry about any of this until Monday, okay?"

Olivia nodded and put her head on his chest again, closing her eyes and feeling suddenly exhausted. "I'm tired, El," she whispered quietly.

"Okay. Just go to sleep, I'm here," he told her quietly.

She sighed and let herself drift to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Her brown eyes flickered open and tried adjust to the dark room. A loud screeching came from the next room, and she assumed that's what woke her. She pushed herself up and felt an arm slide down her body. She looked back and smiled at the man that was holding her. She looked around the room and realized that they were in the living room, they'd fallen asleep on the couch.

She chuckled quietly and stood up, realizing then what she think woke her. She rushed to bathroom.

She flushed the toilet and pulled up her pants, finding it difficult to zip them up. She looked in the mirror at her profiled body. She raised her shirt to look at her stomach and noted the bump and smiled, rubbing it gently.

She turned off the water that had been left on for tea and crept quietly back into the living room. She had given up on trying to zip her pants and just left them undone. She crawled back into Elliot's arms and snuggled close to him, taking his hand and putting it on the small bump. She smiled and let herself go back to sleep.

* * *

"Yeah?" Cragen said, continuing to scribble down words on the papers in front of him as someone rapped twice on the door.

She pushed open the door and poked her head in. "Captain?" she said, almost guiltily.

"Olivia," he said, a little surprised.

She stepped into the room, pulling her jacket tighter around her. "I'm sorry for what I did the other day, I shouldn't have gotten angry..." she sighed as she crossed her arms. "I'm going on desk work," she told him.

He cocked his head, asking her the question with eyes and body language.

She nodded and dropped her gaze. "Yeah... I'm pregnant."

"Olivia, that's great!" he said excitedly, standing up and giving her a tight hug.

She smiled, happy that he wasn't about to send her away. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

He pulled away and looked down at her, still holding her. "I'm not about to loose one of my best detectives. Just because you're not chasing perps doesn't mean you can't help catch them."

She smiled and nodded, leaning back into him and hugging him.

"How far along are you?" Cragen asked after a long minute.

Olivia pulled away again, putting a hand to her stomach. "A little over twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks? And you're already showing?" he asked, looking down at Olivia's stomach.

She smiled again. "It's twins," she told him, that same glow about her again.

Cragen's face lit up. "I'm so happy for you and Elliot," he told her sincerely.

Another loud rap on the door filled the room and Munch opened the door. "Capt'n, we got another victim."

* * *

"Do you know who attacked you, Mrs. Demo?" Elliot asked gently.

She shook her head. "He had a mask on. But I could tell he was white, and he had green eyes. Dark green eyes."

"Have you noticed anybody watching you or following you recently?"

She shook her head again. "No."

The door opened behind them. "Who are you?" the man asked as he approached the woman's side and grabbed her hand.

"Detective Stabler," Elliot said, pulling out his badge. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lisa's husband, Brian Demo."

Elliot looked Brian, seeing his brown eyes, and sighed. "Alright, thank you Mrs. Demo."

He left the room and took out his phone. "John? It's Elliot. See if you can find any sort of connection between Sydney Nyman and Lisa Demo." He paused while Munch talked. "Yes, John. _Other_ than they're both pregnant," Elliot sighed and hung up.

* * *

"Well, will you be home soon?" Olivia asked, cradling her cell phone between her shoulder and cheek as she looked clumsily through the bag she was carrying. "Alright, well try to hurry?" She smiled. "Okay, bye."

Two weeks had passed since Olivia had taken up desk work, and her baby bump had nearly doubled in size.

She hung up the phone and dropped it in the bag as she pulled out her keys. She put the key in the lock and heard the gears unlock.

But before she was able to open the door, she was pressed against the door, arms straddling her. She turned to face the person, seeing a masked figure with dark green eyes. She raised her fist and socked his cheek, momentarily stunning him. But a moment was all she needed.

She wasn't about to let this happen to her, not again.

He looked back to her, a fire burning in his eyes. Olivia raised her fist again and hit his left eye, making him stumble back. Olivia tackled him to the floor, beating him with her fists as he tried to cover his face.

Hot tears began to sting her face and she gritted her teeth as she hit him again and again and again. Even after he fell unconscious, Olivia continued to hit him. But she restrained herself after another minute of pounding him.

She slumped against the wall next to his unconscious body and started sobbing, warm tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her phone out of her bag again, dialing.

"Elliot?" she cried, trying to steady her voice.

"Olivia? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come home. Now, El. Please?" she cried, giving up on trying to be strong.

"What happened?"

"Just get here, now."

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up.

It took Olivia a moment to realize that he'd hung up, then she closed her phone, dropping it into her lap. She continued to cry miserably, having flashbacks from Sealview, until she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She looked up just in time to see Elliot come rushing up them. He saw Olivia and stopped, seeing her red eyes and the unconscious body next to her.

"Olivia," he said quietly. "Olivia, what happened?"

"He tried to rape me, El," she cried quietly.

He knelt down next to her, stroking her hair with one hand and putting the other on her hands, which she just realized had never left her stomach. He kissed her forehead gently. "It's okay now, Liv."

She fell into him, burying her face in his chest. "I would have killed him," she told him quietly. "I almost killed him. It took every bit of self restraint I had not to bash his skull in."

"I know, but it's okay now. It's okay," he repeated quietly.

Elliot pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Detective Elliot Stabler, badge 6313. I need a bus," he said with a steady voice as he rubbed calm circles on Olivia shoulder.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" Cragen asked quietly.

She shook her head subconsciously as she chewed on the nail on her thumb. She looked over to Cragen, who was kneeling down in front of her as they sat in the hospital waiting room, suddenly realizing where she was. "Pardon?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she said as she looked away again and started chewing on her nail again.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure."

Cragen touched her knee softly and silent tears rolled down Olivia's cheeks. "It wasn't as bad as Sealview," she said with a steady voice. "But at the same time, it was worse… I thought he was going to hurt my babies."

"Do you want to get an ultrasound, just to make sure nothing unsettled them?" he asked, a very fatherly tone in his voice.

Olivia took a minute to nod her head. She stood up with Cragen and they went to the check in counter. "Excuse me?" Cragen said demandingly. "Do you have a gynecologist on duty?"

One of the nurses pulled up a screen on the computer and typed something in very quickly. "Yes. Doctor Sandra Day. Room 413 upstairs."

"Thank you," Cragen said, escorting the still shaken Olivia off.

They took the elevator and eventually found room 413 after ten minutes of searching.

"Hey doc," Olivia said as Cragen left the two women in the room.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Day asked, tucking her blond hair behind her ear.

"I need an ultrasound," Olivia said uncertainly.

"Okay, well I can take you to see Gloria Donald, our ultrasound technician. You're lucky she's free; this time of night's pretty quiet around here."

She nodded, pulling her thin sweater tighter around her shoulders, feeling uncomfortable. Day took Olivia a few rooms down and opened a door at the end of the hallway. They entered the dark room and Day closed the door behind them.

"Hello?" a voice came from the other side of a curtain before it was pulled back hastily. A woman with a mess of short black hair, dark brown eyes, and pasty white skin smiled as she saw Olivia.

"Hey, Gloria, can you give this woman a quick ultrasound?"

Gloria looked from Day to Olivia. "Sure, what for? Sex of the baby?"

Day smiled as Olivia looked from Gloria to her before leaving the room. "Can you do that this early?"

Gloria cocked her head. "Well, how far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks," Olivia said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Wow, you're looking great. I can try to see, want to?"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something as she looked away. "Well, the real reason is because I just want to know they're okay. I was…" Olivia paused, unsure if she wanted to tell a stranger this. She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I was attacked."

"Oh," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, let's get you over here."

Olivia laid down on the bed and pulled up her shirt. Gloria put the ultrasound lube on her lower stomach and Olivia was surprised at how warm it was.

She took out the camera and began pressing it gently on Olivia's stomach. "Let's see what we've got here."

He tried to put his hand to his aching head, but found it chained to the bed he was lying in. He yanked furiously on it, then noticed Elliot standing in the shadows of the room.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

Elliot stayed staring at him from the shadows, fire burning in his eyes. He twisted his hands behind his back, restraining himself from going to pound in his skull himself.

"Who are you?" he asked again, more sternly.

"I'm the cop that's arresting you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"Attempted rape."

"What? That's ludicrous. I never tried to rape anybody."

"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen a cop to rape. She nearly bashed your skull in," he said, smirking.

"She's a cop?" he asked quietly.

Elliot's heart pounded even faster and his adrenaline rose. "Wanna tell us about these women?" he asked, flicking both other victims' pictures at the man. "Sydney Nyman? Lisa Demo?"

He picked up the pictures with his free hand and stroked the pictures lovingly, caressing their cheeks. "They were so good. They listened and obeyed. They were good mothers," he said so quietly, Elliot almost couldn't hear him.

"Why do you get off on raping pregnant women?"

He smiled as he continued to look down at the pictures. "Because they're so… maternal, and loving, and careful. They don't want their baby to get hurt, so they'll do exactly what I tell them to do," he said caringly, like he'd loved these women for a long time. But Elliot could sense that he was just like any other rapist, he got off on the power of controlling them.

Elliot found he couldn't control himself any longer, and stormed out of the room. He paced back and forth against the wall on the opposite side of hall, his breaths coming in short, angry sighs.

He turned to the wall, striking it with his fist. He brought his other fist up and pounded the wall violently and continuously. He stopped and leaned his head against the wall, seeing the bloody hole in the wall. He looked down at his bleeding knuckles and sighed.

Just then, Munch walked up to Elliot. "Hey. How'd it go?" he asked, almost uncertainly.

Elliot took a few more quick, heavy breaths. "He's the same guy," he finally responded quietly.

Munch just nodded. "Olivia's up in the gyno's room, why don't you do see her?" he prodded gently.

Elliot nodded, sighing heavily and trying to catch his breath. He finally pushed himself off the wall, past Munch, and up to the gynecologist's room.

"Hello," Day said wearily as he came in, noticing his bloody knuckles.

"I came here to see my girlfriend; she came to get an ultrasound earlier."

"Oh, yes. She's with the ultrasound technician, I just took her down. Last room on the left."

"Thanks," Elliot said as he left the room.

He opened the door to find Olivia lying on the bed with her shirt up, hands behind her head, quiet tears running down her cheeks, and a broad smile on her face.

Both her and Gloria looked up as he entered.

"Elliot," she said excitedly, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "You'll never guess."

He smiled and sat down next to her, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. "What?"

"Your babies are all healthy and fine," Gloria said, smiling.

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears and happiness. "We're having a boy and two little girls," she said happily.

A smile crept onto Elliot's face. "What?" he asked, though he was sure he'd heard correctly.

"It's called polyzygotic triplets. Two of them share a placenta, they're identical. Then the third one has it's own placenta and is the fraternal. In this case, you're identical daughters and fraternal son."

"Well," Elliot said as he turned back to Olivia, a broad smile on his face. "We've got our work cut out for us, then."

* * *

_**A/N: ^_^ I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R. Seriously... Reviews kick my spirits to work faster. ;)**_


End file.
